A favorite childhood past time is coloring. Filling in the drawings of a coloring book, free styling on a page of paper, a wall, a board, or a driveway is a common childhood activity. Though this is an enjoyable experience by many children, children are not the best at keeping the colors within defined lines. The main issue with coloring among children is the repeated and many movements of the drawing utensil, preventing the colors from staying within the defined lines. The only way to create accurately colored images is to practice. Practice however takes a lot of time.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a drawing, coloring, or writing utensil with a spinning tip. The present invention is able to motivate children (who are reluctant drawers), kids with developmental disability, elderly people, and everyone else by providing them with a purpose to achieve a colored picture. The present invention helps its users with fine-motor development and good finger grip. The present invention also assists in the development of hand-and-eye coordination as the children learn to color within the specific area.